


Frozen Hands

by thekindworthreading



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is honestly all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: They are walking to a client meeting, while Mike whines about being cold.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	Frozen Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Marvey fic I´m posting, and I hope you´ll like it

“Why do we have to _walk_ there?”, Mike whines, rubbing his hands together.

They are meeting with a client and Harvey had the glorious idea to walk the few blocks to the restaurant. Mike´s hands, ears and nose are already frozen, and he is sure that there will be a thin layer of snow covering him when they arrive at the location.

“It´s not my fault, that you aren´t wearing gloves.”

Mike bumps his shoulder into Harvey´s.

“Well, technically it is, because you made me stay at your place.”

Harvey rolls his eyes dramatically at him and stops at a traffic light. He turns to Mike, smiling mischievously at him.

“Don´t tell me you haven´t enjoyed it.”

“I have. But that´s not the point.”

He waves his hands in front of Harvey´s face, who once again rolls his eyes at the younger man. He catches them mid-air, cupping Mike´s with his surprisingly warm ones.

“ _How_ are your hands so warm when mine are practically ice cubes?”, Mike complains.

Harvey just laughs softly, and brings their hands up to his face, blowing warm air on them.

“It´s because I pay good money for clothes to keep me warm.”

This time it´s Mike who rolls his eyes.

“I´ll let you know that my clothes are perfectly fine for keeping me warm.”

The traffic light turns green and Harvey pulls Mike with him. He is still holding on to one of his hands and puts it into one of the bags of his jacket, their fingers still intertwined.

“You´re a hopeless romantic, Harvey Specter.”, Mike teases.

“Can´t have my associate freezing to death, can I?”

Mike gins up at him.

“I´m inclined to stick my tongue out at you, but that would be immature.”

Harvey huffs out a laugh.

“And that has stopped you when exactly?”

Mike smiles sweetly at him and leans over.

“Well, the things we have done yesterday, and on that note, this morning, were pretty mature.”, he whispers in Harvey´s ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to appear on the older man´s neck.

Harvey laughs at that and presses a kiss to Mike´s cheek. He manoeuvres him to the restaurant, and reluctantly lets go of his hand.

“Behave yourself.”, he mumbles, as they enter, and Mike flashes him a smile.

Harvey guides Mike to a table in the back of the restaurant, where their client is already waiting. Thomas Garber, he has to be at least 60, stands up when he sees them approaching.

“Harvey! Nice to see you again, it has been far too long!”, Mr. Garber says smiling, as he shakes Harvey´s hand.

“It´s great to see you, too.”, Harvey answers with a smile just as wide, and Mike notices surprised that it is genuine. “Thomas, this is my associate, Mike Ross.”

Harvey rests his hand on the small of Mike´s back, just high enough that he isn´t actually touching Mike´s butt, as the younger man shakes their client´s hand.

“Associate? So that´s what you kids are calling it now.”

Mike can feel his face growing hot, as he tries to find something to say. He glances over at Harvey, but the older man is just shaking his head with an amused smile.

“You are never fooled, are you?”, Harvey asks, his hand moving, so that it´s curled around Mike´s waist, drawing him closer.

Thomas just smiles knowingly at them.

“Son, when you´re my age you have seen it all.”

Mike is still trying to catch up on what´s happening, when Harvey gently moves him to sit down. Harvey´s hand leaves his waist and finds his hand underneath the table. Mike smiles shyly at him, and Harvey squeezes his hand reassuringly. Before they can continue their conversation, the waiter takes their order and after that, the conversation shifts to business. Mike is more in his element, but Harvey´s hand in his, whose thumb is drawing circles on his skin, is still distracting him a bit.

“Let´s stop talking about work for a moment.”, Mr. Garber says when the waiter puts down a plate of risotto in front of him. “How long has this been going on?”, he nods at their joined hands.

“A bit over a month.”, Harvey answers, and Mike nods.

“So still in the honeymoon phase, I see.”, he says with a knowing smile.

Mike and Harvey smile at each other fondly.

“Yeah, you could say that.”, Mike says quietly.

Thomas chuckles. “It´s almost disgusting how obviously in love you two are. Louise and I are just the same, even after 40 yours of marriage. I wish you the same.”

Mike can feel himself blushing again and looks down at his pasta. Harvey caresses his cheek, causing him to look up.

“I do too.”

For a moment, Mike gets lost in Harvey´s eyes, that are looking at him with so much love, that he can barely handle it. He is even more surprised when Harvey leans over and presses a quick kiss to his lips. He pulls back almost immediately, looking over at Garber with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, that was unprofessional.”

Garber shakes his head with a warm smile.

“Harvey, in all the years we have been working together, I have never seen you anywhere close this happy and unguarded. Never apologize for that.”

Harvey nods, picking up his fork again.

“Anyway, the contract…”, he starts, and Garber and he fall into their usual business banter, while Mike is still in awe at what just happened.

After they have eaten, Harvey excuses himself to go to the toilette. Garber packs the files into his briefcase and smiles at Mike.

“You know, it wasn´t a lie when I´ve said that Harvey has never looked happier than this past hour with you. You two have something special. You can believe an old man like me.”

Mike nods, a small smile around his lips.

“Thank you.”

When Harvey gets back from the bathroom, he can´t help but let his hand brush down Mike´s spine.

“Thomas, it has been a pleasure as always.”, he says, beaming at the old man.

They shake hands and exchange pleasantries, and then Garber is gone, leaving them alone at the table.

“What do you think about dessert?”, Harvey asks.

“Sounds great, what did you have in mind?”

Harvey sits down in his chair, pulling Mike down with him.

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
